Reflexões
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Um julgamento frio do senhor Hades a respeito da humanidade. Uma raça tão surpreendente que pode até mesmo confundir os sentimentos de um dos mais temíveis dos deuses. Fan fic para o concurso Saint Seiya 20 Anos do Pandora's Box.


**Reflexões.**

Nojo. Asco. Ainda assim não são palavras que conseguem expressar o que ele sentia no momento. Indiferentes aos semelhantes, os demais passavam fingindo não enxergá-los. E quando os viam torciam a face, quando abordados fingiam não ouvir e desviavam o caminho, enxotando-os com um gesto de mão, tal qual estivessem tratando com um animal.

E ainda atribuíam à palavra "humanidade" sentidos como solidariedade, compaixão. Quando, na verdade, tais adjetivos são os que menos descrevem a humanidade que ele observava.

Seus olhos frios e calculistas corriam pelas massas, analisando seus comportamentos, lendo seus pensamentos, vislumbrando seus sentimentos podres e cheios de interesses. E ainda lhe fora pedido clemência! E lhe pediram para que tentasse enxergar a humanidade com olhos mais ternos!

Onde está a ternura?

Não porque é o senhor do mundo dos mortos que não conhece a ternura. A conhecia muito bem. Não porque é um deus temido, cujo nome é evitado que se pronuncie, que ele não conhece o amor. Sim, o conhece. Sabe muito bem o que é o amor, a ternura e a compaixão. E por conhecer tão bem tais sentimentos tem certeza de que eles não estão presentes naquela massa de animais ignorantes e mesquinhos.

- Pff... Chance... – desdenhou ele do pedido de sua sobrinha.

Não enxergou o mínimo motivo para que lhes fosse dado uma nova chance. Juntou seus trapos sujos para perto, encolheu-se abraçando as próprias pernas afim de esquentar o corpo mortal. Ao seu lado outros mendigos brigavam por comida azeda em uma lata de lixo.

Indiferente à balbúrdia dos demais seus olhos fixaram-se em algum ponto longe no horizonte urbano, onde o sol sumia rajando o céu de um vermelho intenso por entre os prédios e torres. E o céu negro e sem estrelas tomava conta. A noite vinha anunciada pelas sirenes e sons dos carros envenenados correndo pelas ruas, tirando o valor de vidas medíocres de jovens ignorantes, crentes de que o mundo e a vida é aquilo que lhes puseram frente aos olhos. Crentes que poderão seguir suas vidas improdutivas neste mundo sem religião e divindades.

Se dependesse de Hades, absorto em pensamentos e cultivando sentimentos de asco, ninguém haveria de seguir sua vida. Toda aquela humanidade podre seria tragada, julgada e punida. E então ele esperaria curioso para olhar na face de cada um deles quando, estupefatos, se derem conta de que não estavam sozinhos. De que não são nada frente aos deuses. De que suas atitudes podres seriam julgadas e punidas por seres superiores e poderosos. De que sempre foram meras crias, suscetíveis aos mandos dos imortais. Meras crias que pensam ser donos do mundo, e como tais tratam-no como bem entendem.

Contra as últimas luzes do sol, o céu mostrava-se nitidamente cinzento. E as estrelas, tão poderosas sobre a vida dos homens, ignoradas e esquecidas, ofuscadas pelas luzes da cidade.

Luzes que não se apagam. Cidade que não dorme. Sempre em funcionamento, esse gigantesco organismo humano já não teme mais a escuridão, já não a respeita mais. Noite e dia consome energia, escarra seus dejetos no mundo, apodrecendo-o.

São verdadeiros cânceres.

Crescendo descontrolados. Drenando a energia de um planeta maravilhoso e o destruindo. Esquecendo todos os valores que lhes foram passados, todos os sentimentos que os diferenciavam das outras espécies. Igualando-os a seres instintivos e animalescos. Interesseiros. Mesquinhos...

Podres...

Eles não se diferenciam em nada dos outros animais selvagens... Por que uma nova chance? Por que atender ao pedido de uma deusa que sequer conhece a verdadeira face destas criaturas?

Não merecem. Não se diferenciam dos outros selvagens...

E por um momento Hades parou e refletiu.

É claro que o humano não era como os outros animais.

Os animais não matam por sadismo. Não enganam seus semelhantes, não traem os sentimentos de quem os ama.

Claro que não! Seria uma ofensa às bestas selvagens talcomparação!

Ah... Como o nojo crescia em seu peito imortal!

De forma explosiva se difundia por seu cosmo desejando varrer aquela podridão humana de uma vez por todas!

Livrar o planeta deste câncer.

E então...

Ao cruzar um beco Hades foi obrigado a interromper seus pensamentos.

No fundo da viela escura e úmida viu uma luz fraca e tremeluzente. Havia um calor vindo de lá. Sentiu-se tentado a aproximar-se. E assim o fez.

Seu corpo mortal sentia frio. Os trapos de mendigo que vestia não o esquentavam. Optara por vir ao mundo assim, para que pudesse analisar a humanidade de sua margem. De onde pudesse captar toda a indiferença dela para com seus semelhantes. E estava conseguindo.

Acabara por se decidir... Não atenderia ao pedido de Athena.

O fogo queimava dentro de um tambor enferrujado, tendo como combustível alguns pedaços de madeira.

- Venha. Há lugar para mais um! – Chamou um senhor próximo do tambor.

O homem de aparência bem idosa vestia apenas trapos, tão sujos quanto os de Hades. A barba branca volumosa e amarelada não escondia um sorriso de dentes podres ao fazer o convite.

Tremendo de frio o deus aceitou. Aproximou-se e, corpo encolhido, estendeu a mão sobre o fogo.

- Apenas passeando? – perguntou o senhor com um sorriso.

Ele agitava lentamente sobre o fogo uma lata improvisada como caneca.

- Pensando sobre algumas coisas... – respondeu o deus.

Hades há um bom tempo vinha sentindo um estranho mal estar, e nesse momento seu abdome acabara de roncar alto.

- Ora! Está com fome, jovem? – o velho pos a mão dentro de seu casaco e tirou um pedaço de pão velho – Tome!

No instante em que pousou os olhos sobre o alimento o deus teve a boca cheia de saliva e sentiu algo mexer-se em sua barriga. Mas negou a oferta.

- Ora vamos! Eu já comi hoje! Aceite de uma vez!

Depois de alguma insistência acabou por aceitar e devorou o pedaço de uma vez.

- E então, por que um jovem como você anda pelas ruas sozinho? Não tem casa, família? – o velho puxou assunto enquanto terminava de esquentar um tanto de leite na caneca e passá-lo para um recipiente de plástico.

- Não... Estou sozinho...

- No final das contas estamos todos sozinhos mesmo... Podem encontrar pessoas que te ajudam. Mas no final, é você por você mesmo. Nunca espere que alguém segure sua barra.

- É. As pessoas não se ajudam, não é mesmo?

- Não é bem assim. Ainda há muito amor no mundo. As pessoas que não sabem mais usá-lo. E os jovens, como você, não podem deixar-se contaminar por esse mundo podre. Tem muita gente por ai querendo mudar as coisas.

- Acho que isso é devaneio... Os seres humanos não têm compaixão pelos semelhantes.

O velho soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Você é de fala complicada! Mas acho que entendi... Mas não é bem assim, não! O bicho homem não é mau. Ele quer ser bom, sim... Acho que precisa de uma ajuda.

De súbito ouviu-se um choro de criança. Hades intrigado olhou pelos lados.

O velho voltou-se para um punhado de estopas em um canto com o recipiente de plástico nas mãos, na verdade uma mamadeira. Das estopas sujas tirou uma criança de colo.

O bebê chorava faminto, mas por fim acalmou-se quando no colo do velho começou a mamar.

- Sabe... – disse o homem com a criança no colo – Acho que não criei bem minha filha. Fugiu com um qualquer deixando meu netinho para trás. Mas acho que Deus acaba por dar uma nova chance a todos não é mesmo...?

Mantivera-se em silêncio. Olhos fixos na criança semi adormecida, mamando com força na mamadeira suja dada pelo velho. Enrolada em trapos sua pequena cabeça pendia sonolenta. Inocente. Absorta da podridão do mundo.

- Esta coisinha linda no meu braço é a nova chance! Pode ser que faltem algumas coisas, mas não morro enquanto esse garotão não virar gente! Esse aqui vai ser gente grande! Vai ser doutor! Vai sim senhor!

Embalando a pequena criança o velho riu novamente. Com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas admirava seu neto.

- Tem... Tem esperanças que isso aconteça? – perguntou com a voz trêmula o deus.

- Claro! Se me faltarem as esperanças, o que me sobra?

E então o grande deus do submundo surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo. Sentira algo jamais experimentado. Um aperto no peito, os olhos enchendo de água. Em um misto de medo de si mesmo e fraqueza deixou o beco.

Saiu a andar pela rua, repetindo milhares de vezes em sua cabeça a cena do velho e a criança no colo.

Seus olhos úmidos perdiam-se no horizonte. Sua mente fervilhava em pensamentos e reflexões.

Havia ainda espaço para uma chance?

Os humanos eram mesmo dignos?

E que força misteriosa é essa que tiram da esperança?

Que poder magnífico é este vindo do amor?

Perguntas para as quais não possuía respostas.

O amor pode ter forças colossais. Mas ainda assim, na verdade, trata-se de uma quimera criada para tranqüilizar os homens. Por mais que possam vencer usando esta força misteriosa, ela é irreal.

Os humanos são incapazes de obter uma vitória completa, pois na verdade, poucos acreditam neste amor invisível.

Abandonou o corpo mortal e retornou ao submundo.

Na mente a decisão tomada.

A chance talvez houvesse.

Mas não dessa vez.

Dessa vez Hades dominaria o mundo dos mortais. Dominaria os homens.

E, empenhado, os ensinaria a amar.

Pois finalmente ele próprio compreendera...

* * *

**Palavras do autor** _Espero que tenham gostado das reflexões do senhr do submundo. A mensagem da fic é a relatividade das coisas. Jamais generalize os seus conceitos sobre algo ou alguém. Enfim... Fic inscrita no concurso Saint Seiya 20 anos do Pandora's Box! Comentem! Abraços. _Pinguim.Aquariano 


End file.
